


Anne

by yadumbfemme



Category: American History - Fandom
Genre: American Civil War, Bisexuality, Civil War, F/M, Historical, Historical Accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadumbfemme/pseuds/yadumbfemme
Summary: The life of my OC, Anne Foy, and her life during and after her life as a Civil War Nurse.
Relationships: Anne/Darrick





	1. The Young Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Darrick Lennon belongs to my girlfriend.

1850

The two young parents, Cara and Shawn Foy had fallen and became close as they held their newborn, a tiny baby girl. They had felt so proud to have her as Cara was sickly but they had kept trying and trying for a baby. Cara had gotten worse over the next few hours. The midwife took the baby to take care of her. 

Cara turned her head and looked her husband in the eyes, "Isn't she perfect?" She said softly, a weak smile across her face. She was so tired from childbirth. 

"She is, I love her. What will we name her?"

"How about Anne?"

"That's a beautiful name. You get some rest, dear." Shawn tells her, which she does. 

Anne soon grew into a bright two-year-old who was very curious. She loved to read and she would sit with her mother as her father had left when Anne turned one. He lied about having to go somewhere to work but he left them in debt and for Cara to fend for herself and her baby. Cara feared for their lives as Cara was too sick and poor to care for two. She had to make a plan. After 2 months of getting worse and trying to find a better future for her baby. She would send her baby to America with her friend. She left the baby with letters of how much she loves her and apologizing for sending her off with the two. 

Zachary and his wife, Grace took Anne as they went to Pennsylvania. It took months for them to get there and Grace would soon learn of Cara's death when they had gotten to their new house. 

Grace and Zachary were not rich in any way. They only had enough for their needs and a tiny bit for wants like sweets. The two couldn't have children so they treated Anne like their own. Zachary would soon get a high-paying job which let them be able to buy luxuries like new clothes and books. Grace got Anne a tutor, which was entertaining as the toddler had a love for helping. She also loved reading, especially about government from the newspaper. She liked the drawings of the presidents and political cartoons. She was taught to garden, sew, and paint. 

Zachary and Grace kept her safe as the years went by. 

Flash forward to 1856, Anne is now 8 years old. She is done getting tutored and she is now fluent in English, Latin, and French and dabbles in Gaelic Irish because of her two adopted parents. She is a very angelic girl but can stand her ground. She gardened for a few hours and ran in after taking her shoes off. 

"Mama, the flowers are open!" Anne yells, excited. Her garden of marigolds and peonies had bloomed. Grace put on her shoes and ran out with Anne to see the flowers and brought Anne a basket to pick her strawberries and snow peas. The young girl was a ball of joy and happiness. She was allowed to go to the market and town with some money and a basket. Anne went to town and bought herself a handkerchief and bought meats and bread. She came often to get stuff so it wasn't weird for her to be there. 

She ran home after getting a newspaper and she whistled as she came into the door. She got in and put her stuff down to read the paper about Bleeding Kansas and the issues of Pierce and the problem of slavery. 

"Mama, who's Kansas and why is she so sick that her bleeding is in the news?" Anne asked, confused and concerned. 

"People are just fighting over land in a war. Don't worry, it's just a small fight and no lady named Kansas is hurt." Grace told Anne, kissing her forehead and taking the bread and stuff to make dinner. "You want to learn how to take care of a boo-boo?" She asked. 

Anne nodded as Grace teaches her what to do. The reason she asked was that their horse had a cut on it from it trying to get out and getting hurt on the gate of the stable. Grace taught Anne how to clean up and sew the wound shut. Anne pet the horse before the two left to go in, wash their hands, and do their thing. Anne finished her chores for that day already so she read book after book. 

Anne felt proud of how much she knew, which would help her in the future during the Civil War.


	2. The Start of Something

1859

Since Anne is 11, she started to learn new things to take care of herself and her future family, at least that's what Grace told her. Zachary was always too busy to spend time with her so she only had Grace to keep her company. 

Sadly, 1859 was during the pandemic of influenza in the world. During that time, Grace had thought that Zachary, Anne, and her would never get it but she was wrong. Zachary would get It from working and his parents plus his in-laws when checking on them with Grace, spreading it to his wife. Luckily Anne didn't get it but it would soon take out her adoptive parents as the doctors of that time didn't know what to do so they ended up killing them with bloodletting and other 'forms of medicine'. The doctor had sent a telegraph to Mr. and Mrs. Roy Miller

Anne was now an orphan again, having to be adopted by yet another family friend. She was extremely upset due to all the loss of her original parents, adoptive parents plus her adoptive grandparents. Before she went with her new parents, she took her stuff and took what Grace had told her to have if she died. Anne ended finding the letters from her actual mom. She stuffs everything she would keep, putting it into her basket.

Anne got into the carriage as people took her parents out for them to be buried. Anne was safe from it but she still had feared that it would take her new parents too. Her new parents were safe and they would teach her what she needed to know like horses and how to cook. Anne never fell into a rich family but she was still found ways to enjoy herself. 

She took the last name of Miller and started to teach herself new stuff as she used their huge library to her advantage. All of the other Miller children were adults so Roy and Martha loved having a child. They would soon grow distant from spending time with her as much because their children started visiting and being there for them after the pandemic was over. 

Anne, who was already independent, took it to her advantage by teaching herself how to care for herself, defend herself and take care of wounds. Roy and Martha let her do what she wanted as they would be too busy. Anne learned to ride a horse and she would go to town. Anne loved books and she would buy books about everything from historical battles to nursing, She loved the idea of helping people. She came home and read. 

"Anne?" Martha came into her room and sat next to her. "I have a question for you."

Anne at Martha, "Yes mama?"

"You know we love you and we are trying." 

"I know, you don't have to worry," Anne tells Martha.

"I am worried about you though, you've gone through so much and you're too mature for your age," Martha says. Anne could see Martha was upset.

Martha just held Anne close and kissed her forehead, "We both love you." 

"I know," Anne tells her. 

"You ready for lunch?" 

Anne nods at Martha as they go to have lunch on the porch. The two of them were happy to spend time together and not just be around each other.


	3. The Lie

1861

Anne is now 13 and had grown to 5'4. It was known about the Civil war going on. People talked about the war, multiple of Miller's children signed up to the war. There were very few nurses in her local area which left there being posters around town, begging for volunteers. Anne wanted to be one, to help and she thought about it and decided she would. Anne read so she could know what would be needed and made up a plan to pretend to be 16 years old and would go under her old last name of Foy. She took some stuff and told her parents that she would get herself a job, which was fine with them as this is 1861 and child labor was normal. 

Anne took her stuff and went to volunteer as a 16-year-old Anne Foy. They asked if she knew how to and she told what she knew and they just led her to a tent because they needed nurses just as much as they needed soldiers. She took care of the soldiers and prayed with them. Nobody ever questioned Anne as she did a better job than a bunch of male and female nurses and she kept a good attitude. She went with the army during the war and did a good job of making sure her job was done. It made it sad but she felt like she was helping. She would stay during the full war. She kept up her work and would write letters to loved ones of fallen soldiers or soldiers that were wounded so much that they needed to go home. 

She soon started to have to go out in the field. It was quite scary to be one inch from being hit while trying to help people or pray with them or put in cannonballs. She had her curly orange hair in a bun and wore a hat and dark clothes so blood wouldn't be easy to notice. She wore nothing fancy, which she didn't expect as it would be ridiculous to dress fancy while trying to help people dying of sickness or shock. 

Anne was not a stranger to soldiers yell and hoot at her or try to touch her while she was working or cleaning up wounds. She didn't let her upset her as it was normal. A certain soldier would hoot at her all the time and flirt. His name is Darrick Lennon, he is a middle-class 16-year-old soldier with fire-red hair. He liked to flirt with Anne and liked to wander off while hunting. He liked to take jewelry he found in the water or the dirt. He often gave soldiers the jewelry. One day while they were eating by the fire, the boys were talking about who they like. 

"Frank, where's your girl?" Darrick asks, a big smile on his face.

"My girl is at home, she's a work of art. I love her with all my heart." Frank says, showing a photo of his fiance, "I'm gonna marry her after the war. She sends me letters every month, So what about you, flame head?" 

"I don't got a girl, I'm thinking of making that nurse girl mine. She's cute and I'm gonna make her mine," Darry tells him. 

"Dude I believe in you. You go get her!" Another dude says, pointing her out as she walks to her tent to write home. Darrick runs to go to her tent. 

"Hello Miss, how are you?" Darry smiles at her. 

"What'd you guess, how are you, Mr. Lennon?" Anne says, looking exhausted and sitting down.

"I'm good, I'd like to tell you that I like you." 

Anne smiles a bit at him, "That's sweet. Anyways I'm Anne." she says.

"Darrick, you're cute and I'm sorry if I seemed rude before." 

Anne nods, "No worry." 

He then crouches down and hugs her. "One day I will make sure you never have to worry." 

"Oh?" Anne asks, sitting and writing. She looks at him.

"You're so beautiful. Your green eyes are like gems that only the rich can contain." Darry tells her, sitting down next to her. 

Anne didn't know what to say but she found him very nice and she liked him too. 

Darrick just talks to her and they end up talking for hours. By the morning, they both were asleep. They get woken up in the morning to do their stuff. Anne put letters with other letters that need to be sent. She continued to do her job. They had to move soon for the sake of battle and set up a nurse tent to take care of people. 

They would continue this every day. After battles were over, soldiers did their drills and got mail, which put joy in the camps. Darrick liked to visit Anne before and while she was at her tent. After she washed her hands, she went with him to her tent and he gave her a piece of banana bread he was sent by his parents. They ate some of the bread and spent time together. People made jokes that they were a couple and Darrick suggested that they should be. They decided that that would be a bad idea as they would get too attached. They wrote each other love poems over the weeks and months.


	4. The Civil War and Teen Love

1862

Anne had been sending letters home and she had become extremely close with Anne. He loves her a lot and he didn't have a plan of what to do after the war so they chatted about getting married after the war. He used to draw her in her uniform and when she fell asleep. Anne kept with her job and Darrick soon went up ranks over the year of him fighting, from private to first class. He kept up his jewelry collecting, even saving a ring that he saved to give to Anne. It was a ring with a brown gem on it that he thought was stunning. He cleaned it up and put it in his pocket. He was a hard fighter and hardly got hurt. 

That would change during the Battle of Antietam; the soldiers went to fight and they fought hard, many get hit and dying or just getting wounded. Nurses risked their lives to get wounded but living soldiers out of the field. Anne was one of them, getting hit in the arm trying to get Darrick after he was shot. Anne took him to the tent and took care of him by taking out the bullet and cleaning his wound before wrapping it. 

"You're my angel on Earth," Darrick tells her. He looked at her and watched her take care of her arm. 

"Thank you." She tells him as she goes back out to get more people. 

He ended up sneaking out to keep fighting as he was determined that he was fine. 

He yelled out and put his arm out to his side, "Fight better, you lonely southerner!" which led to his hand being taken off by a cannonball. He dragged himself back to the nurse tent and was about to faint as he reached it. Anne looks at him and carries him to a bed and works to fix his wrist and stop his bleeding. She does what she needs to before the doctor fixes it. Darrick was out of it for a while and she gave him pain medicine when he woke up. 

"Where's my hand?" Darrick asks her.

"Got taken off when you ran off and screamed at the confederates," Anne tells him

"Oh, yeah that wasn't a good idea," Darry says, sighing. 

"Nope, but we did what we could." 

"Anne, in case this war takes me, I am giving you this as an engagement offer." He says, taking the ring out of his pocket and putting it into her own. 

She went back to spoon-feeding soldiers and taking care of others. After the battle, soldiers were taken back to camp, and the soldiers that were strong enough to come came along. Darry came and visited Anne in her tent. 

Anne looked up at him,

"Hello, you're not allowed to fight unless you get a prosthetic ."

"I know, but did you see what's in your pocket?"

"No," Anne tells him as she looks into her pocket and finds the ring. 

"You wanna get engaged?"

"Yeah, sure," Anne tells him. 

Darrick could not get a prosthetic but he learned to fight without his right hand. He ended up coming to Anne one day to tell her a little secret of his,

"Already tell nobody but I'm actually one year younger than I say I am so I wouldn't get in trouble or denied when I signed up. "

"Oh?" Anne says, surprised. 

"Do you have that secret too? I have a feeling you do." Darrick tells her, he knew she couldn't be 17. 

"Yeah, I added 3 years so I could get in," Anne whispers to him, leading to him looking confused. 

"Cool so we both are 14 and 16" 

Anne nods, he laughed and just hugged her. "well this is awkward." he told her as she wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah." Anne tells him, not knowing what else to say.


	5. Two More Years of War

1863

Darrick kept up his job and kept working hard. He kept getting hit and getting hit but never anywhere fatal and he was often told that he should just leave but he refused. 

"I'm fighting for my country, I'm doing my job and I'm not going to stop until this war is over or I go down," Darrick tells everybody.

Anne got increasingly worried about him. The Millers kept sending her letters to go home but she couldn't. She sometimes wished she could but she couldn't and she won't. She kept up taking care of wounded soldiers and sending letters and poems and stuff. One day, someone gave her a diary.

"What is this for?" Anne asks the person

"It's a diary, you write about your life. It's just for you." Frank tells her

"Oh, thank you." Anne tells him, "So, how's your fiance and you?"

"We're good, holding our relationship from my parents." 

"How fun, you keep safe and let your lady see you come home. Godspeed."

"Thank you, Anne. godspeed to you too." Frank was a good friend to Anne and always nice to her.

Anne keeps up her job and after everybody is asleep in the tent, she takes her diary and goes back to her tent after cleaning her hands. Darrick picked her up and put her on his shoulder when she got out of the tent. Anne shrieked as he picked her up.

"shh shh it's me, don't worry," Darrick tells her.

Anne stayed quiet as he took her to her tent with a huge smile on his face and put her feet first on the ground. 

"You're pretty light, hun," Darrick tells her. 

"Well you're tall but I don't complain." She tells him. Darrick is 6'2. and basically huge compared to Anne. 

He kisses her head and they sit together. Anne writes in her diary about everything up until that day, 6/29/1863. The army kept moving and setting up camp the next day. They would train and nurses kept up helping. Anne wrote about every battle she seen which would soon include Gettsyburg. She sat with wounded soldiers, prayed with some, and took care of whoever came in. After the battle, they all left but Anne stayed back to keep helping. She went to walk and see something. A confederate soldier was just standing there, stealing stuff from some soldiers. He left the photos and identification and ran off with all the jewelry. Anne was disgusted by it but she couldn't do anything but she went to look at the stuff left so she could write letters home to their parents. She wrote the letters and went to the camp to have the letters sent. Bodies were sent home or buried. 

Soldiers would be left traumatized and a lot of people couldn't help. Everybody tried to help but couldn't so a lot of the soldiers would pick up a drinking habit. Some soldiers were left hopeless and the general had to try to get them hopeful again. Some got hopeful as the general tried to bring them happiness with ideas of them making their country better and that they'll see their loved one. 

Darrick told jokes that the only thing keeping him alive is his love for Anne. He made then told his friends and especially Frank that if he died, he wanted one of them to take care of and love Anne for him. 

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asks

"I mean if I die, could one of you keep her company and fill my place?" Darrick asks

"Yeah sure but we are pretty sure you're indestructible," Nathan said

Anne just kept doing her job and letting some soldiers talk to her about their problems and ask her for advice. 

"Miss Foy, what are you going to do after this war?" One dude asks her as she treats him for influenza.

"Go home and get married." She tells him, she had gauze on her nose and mouth to keep her safe. 

"I had that same plan until my girl left me for my brother. I know she's happy but I'm lonely now. So, tell me about your boy." 

"Mr. Lennon proposed to me."

"OH THAT TOMCAT!" another guy yelled out. Anne was absolutely confused. 

"I'm guessing you're not up to date with how we talk." the dude asked

"I don't understand your slang," Anne tells them. 

They look at her and explain it. She nods and they soon get ready to go. she changed into another outfit after cleaning herself up and goes into her tent. She falls asleep after writing her letters home. 

The war looked like it would last forever but there were only two more years.


	6. The Last two years

1864

Anne and the other nurses grew tired of all these years and risking their lives but they kept up doing their jobs. Half had grown trauma and PTSD from all the bodies and stuff, including Anne. A bunch of the nurses developed anxiety from certain noises. Most people didn't care because at least they did their jobs. Almost all of the nurses became a shaky mess from watching people die and suffer. Anne had developed depression from all she's seen and dealt with. 

There were a lot of issues happening and the bad condition of the camp had made it so much worse. Soldiers were getting sick and dying from the dirty conditions. The war would end the next year but nobody actually knew that. Darrick grew closer with his 3 friends and with Anne. He one day confessed to Anne that he had a crush on Frank and he liked both Frank and Anne, which led to Anne looking at him, 

"What way you like us?" she said

"Like romantic," Darrick tells her, seeming upset.

"Well, I feel the same way. like, I kinda got a lady crush on the last first lady and I didn't know how to explain." Anne tells him

They both just hug each other. They felt better that they weren't weird. Darrick kissed her cheek and reminded her that he loves her before he leaves to go to his tent. The next day, the soldiers trained before moving. Anne took her ring off for the first time that didn't mean on a necklace. She put it in her pocket as she kept working and doing her best. She would put it back on after cleaning her hands. She followed the army. She looked very weak for a 16-year-old and horrible if she was actually 19. She was bony and sad. 

1865

The war was to end the next month and the army looked horrible. They worked as hard as they could, as the month turned to days, people knew something special would soon happen as Lee and Grant surrendered. Soldiers started packing and praying. Anne packed her stuff as Darrick hugs her close after running to her tent. 

"It's over! It's over!" He yelled, jumping up and down. 

"I know." She smiles. 

"How are you going to get back?" Darry asks her.

"I Don't know, I don't think my third parents want me but maybe they do. I'm going to need to get a horse and go home." Anne tells him

"Sounds fun, can I come with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Anne tells him.

After soldiers are allowed to leave, the two left to go to her house. They took a train and went to see her. Her parents hugged her when she got home, she was taller and older at 17. Darrick waves at them and smiles. 

"Who is that?" Martha asks, pointing at Darrick.

"my boyfriend and he proposed to me, his name is Darrick Lennon," Anne tells her, Martha looked shocked that she never found out about him. She lets him in for dinner, 

"So, Mr. Lennon, How old are you?" Martha asks as she sets up the table. 

"19," Darrick tells her

"Oh, alright. Your father is quite a famous man in New York. He sells the books and garments, right?"

"Yes, and other stuff." 

"Where are your parents? Aren't they worried sick?" 

"No, they're on vacation so they told me to inform you guys of the news as I have engaged to your daughter." Darrick smiles. 

"Well, how do we know you're a good person?" Roy asks, walking into the dining room. 

"Because it has good manners and he has money so he can give our daughter a good future, Roy. So Darrick, how did you meet our daughter?"

"I was a soldier in the army and she was a nurse for our camp and she was the cutest thing you'd ever see," Darrick tells them.

"Good, she didn't go for money or land," Martha says. "You got our permission to marry her but don't you dare hurt, cheat, and you better be true." She says, looking like she was gonna climb over that table. 

Darrick nods that he will, he was quite intimidated and scared of Roy and Martha. Anne stays quiet as Martha and her walk off to make dinner. Roy and Darrick talk about things. Soon the two ladies bring out plates of dinner and sat down. They ate and chatted. Roy soon realized that Darrick kept hiding his right hand and asked him, 

"Why do you keep hiding your hand?" Roy asks, concerned and a bit worried. 

"Oh, missing a hand," Darrick tells him and shows his wrist stump. Martha and Roy looked shocked while Anne just puts down her fork, 

"Didn't I do good? It got taken off by a cannon." Anne tells them. Martha looks at Anne and nods. Martha tries to help by asking how long the two were engaged. 

"3 years, soon to be 4 next year," Darrick said. Martha jokes that they need to get married soon and Darrick said he was planning the next month. They said it was fine. After dinner, they are let to go to Anne's old room. They sat and cuddled together. That was all they did. 

A month later, they got married on April 14th, 1865 and they would live in his family's winter house. He put his drawings of Anne from during the war and a photo of her into his drawer and they ended up sharing a room. It would end up taking them 2 years to have a child, which would be the first of 4 children of their own. They just cuddled and held each other. They soon framed their photos together up on the walls on put them on their nightstand. They spend the night cuddling and chatting. They loved each other more and more every day. They would fall asleep after talking about their same-sex celebrity crushes.


End file.
